


All I Need

by Vegaslover



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Ichabbie Forever, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegaslover/pseuds/Vegaslover
Summary: Weeks after being left By Abbie Mills, Ichabod Crane is still in deep depression.





	All I Need

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Ichabbie story after years of debating throwing my hat into the ring. I have had it in my mind for a while now but finally have gotten a change to put pen to paper as it were. It will be three to four chapters I believe. I hope you all enjoy.

“Sir? Sir? Good Sir! I'll have another.” The pristine British voice rang out.

“Don't you think that's enough Ichy?” a smart feminine voice answered, putting her hand over the glass, the universal signal to cut someone off. “How many has he had Mike?”

“That's just his second Mills. He's fine. You have my word," the cute, muscular blond responded with a smile before moving on to the next guest. A sneer of displeasure rippled along Ichabod’s face.

“After almost three years you still doubt my ability to hold my drink Miss Jenny. What do I have to do to get you to see that I know myself quite well despite the ramblings of both yourself and your sister?”

“I know how well you can hold your drink. Unfortunately I have been witness to it many times over the past three weeks.” Jenny noticed the grimace that surfaced on Crane's visage at the mention of the amount of time gone past. “Sorry.”

“Has it really been three weeks since she has been gone?” he asked staring into the cup of amber liquid that Mike had slid in front of him. Ichabod saw Jenny nod silently out of periphery. ‘ _Three_ _weeks_! _Three_ _weeks_ _since_ _I ha_ _ve_ _seen_ _her_ _beautiful_ _face_. _Since_ _her_ _small_ _hand_ _wiped_ _her_ _essence_ _from_ _my_ _beard_. _Since_   _I_ _heard_ _her_ _say_ _my n_ _ame_. _Chant_   _it_   _like_ _a prayer before she cried out to the lord in pleasure.'_ Ichabod slammed his eyes shut, blessing yet hating his eidetic memory at the same time. Both the pleasure it caused his body and the pain it caused his heart. Not wanting to ask but really needing to know the answer he questioned, “Have you heard from her recently?”

Pulling the stool she had been leaning against out so that she could sit, Jenny motioned for Mike to bring her a drink. She was going to need it if things turned out the way they had the past few times they'd sat at that very bar. “Yeah. A few days ago. She's still in Green Bay working that missing child case. She sounds good. Well, good as she could be while in the field. Not sure when she will be back.” She paused, rubbing her finger around the rim of the tumbler before taking a sip of whiskey. “No, she didn't ask about you and yes, Daniel Reynolds is there. Thought I would answer you before you even ask.”

_Detective_ _Reynolds_ _was_ _with_ _her_? Ichabod straightened his back as he nodded. “Barkeep! Another if you will!” he intoned before chugging the contents of the glass in front of him. “And keep them coming!”

“NO! NO Mike! Don't keep them coming!” Jenny practically shouted, grabbing the drink that had just been sat in front of the man she had began to think of as a brother. “Ichy! I know you miss her but…”

“But what Miss Jenny? She has chosen happiness with another man. And I am celebrating her happiness with a drink! May I have it please? In fact I will buy you one so that we can cheers. Surely you want happiness for your sister,” he questioned, blue eyes blazing.

Jenny could tell he was hurting. Trying to cover the pain with smart words and alcohol. “Look. Abbie didn't tell me why she left to take on this case after saying she wanted to take a break. A break she, well we ALL deserved after Pandora and her crazy god husband. But evidently she had her reasons for leaving..”

“She left to get away from me. From what we shared the night prior to her sudden departure. Our actions, they caused her to run,” he whispered, clinching his eyes shut, the ache radiating throughout his whole body, tearing his heart in two. A short time later, he opened them to see the confused look on the face of his beloved's sister. Ichabod, tired of keeping secrets decided to finally come clean. “Miss Jenny, the night before your sister left , she gave herself to me. We…we made love.”

**Author's Note:**

> More to come shortly. Thanks to all that continue to keep the fandom alive and inpired me to try my hand at a story.


End file.
